Opening A Door
by McGonagallGirl
Summary: A dark MM/HG story. Three years after the final battle, Minerva and Hermione are friends; but when an old face turns up for revenge, their relationship must change. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go. I've had this idea in my head for a while, we're never told specifically what happens to the Death Eaters who survived, I can't imagine them being killed; I think the Ministry (with Kingsley in charge) would try to step away from the way Voldemort did things. Anyway, this just created itself! Darker than 'Loyalty' and 'Finally Seeing', please review as I treasure your opinions and advice! MG**

"Sorry I'm late, Hagrid had some disaster with the Tentacula in greenhouse four" Minerva said with a smile as she dropped into the seat opposite Hermione, exhausted.

"Don't worry about it" answered Hermione gesturing to the waiter for the menus she had thrice refused, "I got you a firewiskey, I thought you'd have had a long day".

Minerva shot a 'you've got that right' look before drinking the amber liquid.

The waiter approached and handed over two menus to Hermione who nodded thanks and handed one over. As Minerva took the menu from Hermione's outstretched hand their fingers brushed lightly together and a tremor ran through her very being. This reaction was one that was becoming more frequent and prominent as time had gone by.

Hermione and Minerva had become friends after the final battle and three years later, they made sure to meet up more than once a week, usually for dinner or just a quiet night at either's house. They constantly wrote to one another when Minerva had to spend long periods of time away at Hogwarts or Hermione would turn up at the school to surprise her. They were both becoming slowly aware that they were moving further away from friendship onto… something that would be much more difficult to return from.

Noticing the reaction of Minerva, Hermione retracted her hand and smiled to herself behind her own menu. She too had realised the changes in their relationship and was sure that eventually, she and Minerva would explore that area of themselves but not until they were ready. Minerva was so important to Hermione that she would never push her; she would do anything not to hurt her or push her away.

They quickly selected their dishes and ordered; conversation flowed easily as it always did.

"I'm just sick of tidying up for him!" Hermione ranted angrily two glasses of wine later, "He just turns to me and says 'you don't mind fixing that for me do you Hermione?' and then he just walks out of the room without waiting for an answer!"

Minerva inclined her head with a knowing smile on her face.

"Something funny Minerva?" asked Hermione still quite flustered from her rant.

"It just seems that Mr Weasley still expects you to complete his homework" she said smiling still.

Hermione subconsciously noted the way the dim light illuminated Minerva's face, caressing her high cheekbones, and the way that silver shirt rested against the supple skin of her neck, with just the hint of cleavage.

Minerva followed Hermione's gaze and instantly blushed, smiling. Their eyes met for a moment of intense contact, the hairs on the back of Minerva's neck stood on end and she felt a rush of desire to her core.

The moment was interrupted by the waiter arriving with their meals, both pasta dishes were lowered onto the table, creating an excuse for the women to break the tension that had built.

Hermione lifted her fork to her mouth and couldn't suppress the light moan that escaped her lips as the creamy sauce hit her taste buds.

Minerva laughed softly, "Good?"

"Mmm" Hermione answered nodding and in one swift movement, Hermione has scooped up some of the pasta and extended her arm across the table towards Minerva's mouth.

Surprise flitted across Minerva's face for a moment. She knew she could take the fork from Hermione's hand herself but it didn't seem possible, in truth, she didn't want to. So she leaned towards the outstretched hand.

Their eyes met and locked together, Minerva closed her lips slowly around the fork and took the proffered pasta into her mouth, she tasted what Hermione had and struggled to repress her own moan, it really was good.

"Good right?" asked Hermione, her voice was lower and slightly husky.

Minerva simply nodded as she didn't trust her voice to remain even under the intense gaze that Hermione observed her with. Then Hermione began to laugh, a beautiful ringing sound.

"What?" Minerva asked, wondering what could have set the younger woman off.

"You have… sauce… on your…"

Hermione shook her head with a disbelieving smile on her face. She reached out slowly and gently traced her finger lightly across Minerva's top lip where a creamy, thin line had lain.

"Face" Hermione whispered.

The smile vanished from her face and she felt her heart quicken. Then, she saw Minerva's pupils dilate and took the initiative. Acting on pure desire, she held Minerva's lust-filled gaze and lifted the finger to her mouth before slowly suckling off the sauce.

Minerva's lips were slightly parted and her breath became ragged.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, shooting warm smiles at each other, content in the silence. After splitting the bill and putting on their coats they turned to each other, neither wanting the company to part.

"Minerva, would you mind having a look at some papers for me later this week, they're due in for Kingsley by Tuesday but they centre on the transfiguration of animals with complex skeletal structures which I know is your specialty and I want to make sure it's right, it's the first time I've done an assignment that's specifically for Kingsley.

With a radiant smile she turned towards Hermione and said, "Of course not". They walked down the street toward the closest apparition point, which was a small juncture between the main road and a small alleyway. It was dark; they left the warm light and the friendly noise of the main street and found themselves in a secluded, cold alley.

The very air seemed to freeze; Hermione could hear footsteps approaching and then, a feral growl.

"Minerva…?"

"It's fine Hermione" began Minerva but the slight trace of worry could be heard within her voice, "It's probably just the wind-"

Then six cloaked figures loomed from the darkness, they were surrounded. Hermione thought at first that they were Dementors until she heard an unmistakable, rasping voice bellow, "Get her!"

A blow to the head left Hermione on her hands and knees, the world spun but she saw the unmistakable drops of blood on the gravel before her. The pain in her head worsened. She heard a male voice cry out and a small voice inside her said proudly, 'Minerva is fighting, as always', but then a body joined hers on the floor and she turned her head to see Minerva lying still next to her, crimson trails edging their way from her mouth.

"No!" she whispered, "please no".

Another hard blow and she saw black.

MG MG MG

When Hermione came round she found herself chained flat against a cold wall, her arms were stretch above her and she thought ridiculously of how her position mirrored that of Jesus' on the cross. It was here that she realised she was naked.

She took in her surroundings, she was in a large room the windows were boarded up and there were large cracks down the walls, the curtains were barely holding on to the rusted rail and there were splatters of what was unmistakably blood along them.

There was a single candle burning alone at the centre of the room, it sent eerie shadows up the walls surrounding Hermione, following the outline of one of the shadows, Hermione's eyes found another's. Emerald eyes, to be exact.

Minerva McGonagall was chained to the wall opposite her; Hermione noted that she too had been relieved of her clothing and that she was significantly covered in blood, long trails of scarlet ran from her neck to her toes were it lay in a small puddle.

"Minerva!" Hermione frantically whispered but Minerva instantly shook her head, silently telling Hermione to be quiet. But it was too late. Footsteps could be heard approaching, the same loud ones they had heard in the alley.

A door Hermione had not noticed before swung open, standing in the outline of the frame was Fenrir Greyback. Hermione inhaled sharply, the last time she had seen him, he had been sinking his teeth into her schoolmate and fellow Gryffindor Lavender Brown.

He heard the gasp and his eyes instantly found her.

"Surprised to see me Mudblood?" he rasped walking slowly toward Hermione.

She remained silent.

"Bet you thought you were nice and safe didn't you?" he came close; his breath was upon her face.

She took in his scent, it smelt like blood and death, a smell Hermione had not experienced since the battle. The thought made her stomach churn.

He laughed against her neck and slowly dragged his teeth across her skin. She gave an involuntary shudder.

"Answer me filth"

"Stop". A voice spoke from the darkness, it was soft yet, there was a power beneath it. Greyback turned toward the voice, it was Minerva.

Greyback seemed to survey to witch, his eyes roamed across her face and down her body.

"Ah, yes. Headmistress" he hissed, "I admit we did not want you, it was the Mudblood I desired but… you will prove an interesting… desert"

Fear flooded Hermione, he would not touch Minerva, she would not let him.

"No", she whispered, the Werewolf turned back to her.

"No?" he purred, "No, what?"

"You don't want her"

He paused, supposedly considering what the young witch had said.

"Don't I" he asked, venom in his voice.

Hermione knew what to say, she knew what to do so that Minerva would be spared.

"She is old. She is… spoiled. I am… neither."

Hermione heard both gasp, Minerva and Greyback.

There was silence.

"No." the voice was stronger this time, "Take me" said Minerva forcefully.

Greyback sniggered.

"But this is too touching, I see there is more to you than meets the eye" said Grey back and he turned his gaze back to Hermione, "I can smell it".

Hermione found her voice again, "smell what?" she said, trying to sound fearless.

"The way your bodies react to one another, it is something of an advantage that comes with my… skills" he lifted his hand to Hermione's exposed breast and pinched the nipple roughly, Hermione gasped in pain, her eyes met Minerva's. Something stirred in the green pair.

"Just… let her go" said Hermione through gasps as Greyback began to drag his nails across her chest leaving trails of inflamed red behind them.

"And where would be the fun in that?" he said with relish, "When I can have her watch as I ruin the woman she loves? The great Minerva McGonagall

"Tut

He scraped his nails deeper.

"Tut

Blood came to the surface and trickled down Hermione's side.

"Tut

Hermione groaned in anguish as she felt the warm liquid trail down her leg.

"Enticed by a filthy mudblood"

"Don't call her _that!_" shrieked Minerva from across the room.

Greyback laughed again, he turned towards Minerva and watched her reaction as he dragged one nail deeply and roughly in a long line down Hermione's stomach, the flat plain of milky skin was tainted by a deep gash down the middle. Hermione threw her head back in pain.

"You should have been mine years ago, when I captured you in the woods, now… you will be"

The witch's eyes met again and emerald one's widened in horror as Greyback's hands moved lower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Had a think, and I didn't want to leave it like that so here's another chapter for you! **

Minerva could do nothing, she could only watch as Greyback lowered his mouth onto Hermione's breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. Hermione's eyes gazed back at her, unmoving, unfeeling. Minerva frantically shook her head towards Hermione, tears pooled in her eyes.

"STOP!" she shrieked but Greyback just continued.

A moment more and he lifted his head to face Minerva, blood slowly seeped from Hermione's breast were Greyback had bitten, the delicate skin raw and inflamed.

"Stop?" said Greyback with a sickly smile on his face, "but she's enjoying it so much" and with a vile, short laugh he lowered his hand to between Hermione's thighs.

"No." Minerva whispered but she knew it was useless.

Greyback spread Hermione's legs with his wand, with a single flick they were spread and bent against the wall. He pressed his hand against her centre.

"Mmmm" he purred, "She's so wet Minerva."

Minerva of course knew that this was not true; her animagus traits meant that her sense of smell was incredibly good and she could sense arousal on a person.

Tears fell freely from Minerva's face as she screamed, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Another laugh.

Minerva panted in her distress and her eyes found Hermione's again. The hazel eyes seemed turned off, as though Hermione wasn't really there.

"Hermione" Minerva begged, not knowing what she wanted her to do, what could she do? Nothing.

Finally, Hermione seemed to reappear behind her eyes and she stared at Minerva. She seemed to be searching for the emerald eyes and when she found them, a peace seemed to come over her face.

Minerva saw this change in Hermione and the love that had been building gushed up at once inside of her, Hermione had retreated to her. She did what she had wanted to do for weeks, months.

Their gaze held and Minerva shaped her lips to mouth three words to Hermione.

_I love you._

Hermione flinched and Greyback laughed, oblivious to what was passing between the two prisoners.

Hermione seemed to find that anchor within Minerva again; she tied herself to it and closed her eyes.

She mouthed two words.

_Thank you._

Tears fell again as Minerva watched, Greyback's fingers were running through Hermione's curls. The sight caused such an anger to burn up inside Minerva that she thought Greyback must sense it. She felt heat emanating from her as fury ripped through her, and when she saw Greyback reach Hermione's opening and quickly, roughly, thrust inside she felt a force run through her body and reach her wrists, she didn't realise what was happening until she felt the binds around her slacken.

Hermione didn't even flinch as Greyback withdrew his fingers and Minerva saw that small droplets of blood layered his filthy fingers. The thought that he had touched Hermione, unspoiled, pure, good, true Hermione doubled her anger and she felt the fire rage again more powerfully than before and the binds slackened further.

Greyback turned to Minerva and a satisfied smirk crossed his scarred face.

"What's wrong headmistress? Not enjoying the show?" then he laughed again, the sound seemed to tear against Minerva's soul, "perhaps, the second act, will be more enticing for you" and he turned back to Hermione, Minerva heard the sound of gathering fabric and she could see that Greyback had loosened his garments.

"Please" she panted, "anything but…"

A strangled sob left her mouth as she watched Greyback lift Hermione's legs and wrap them around him. He roughly pushed Hermione into the wall but again she did not flinch when he entered her, Minerva smelt the blood that had been spilt inside her but the girl did not move, her eyes were closed and her head hung to one side.

The fire shone through Minerva, stronger than before and she felt the binds loosen completely. She landed on her feet as the bonds broke. Greyback was grunting, thrusting heavily, deeply into Hermione.

Minerva searched frantically for her wand but finding nothing she picked up a jagged wooden plank, she approached quickly but quietly. Greyback was too immersed to hear her.

She drove the point deep into his back with venom; he cried out for a second and then sagged against Hermione before falling to the floor with a thud.

Minerva quickly lifted her hand to Hermione's cheek and took the girl in her arms, she cradled her in her arms and quickly lowered her down after she had found their wands in Greyback's robes.

"Hermione?" Minerva questioned, the girls had not moved since the small amount of silent conversation had passed between them. Minerva decided to get them out of immediate danger and then worry about Hermione's unconsciousness then.

She carried the girl into the middle of the room and thought fixedly of her manor, she met anti-apparition jinxes on her way but her anger simply burned through them, it seemed like a force-field surrounding her tearing through all obstacles.

They appeared in front of Minerva's manor; she quickly muttered the incantation to lift the protection for their entry and walked into the hall before securing the protection once again.

Hermione still held tight in Minerva's arms as she slowly climbed the stairs, the girl in her arms could have been sleeping but she was not. Minerva knew this. She had once been left in a similar state. Dumbledore had called it_ Catatonica Duermado. _

Minerva walked slowly across the upper landing and into her bedroom where she gently laid Hermione down on the bed and gently laid her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my love"

Then the tears came, Minerva didn't think she would ever stop. She sat next to her beloved for hours but still she did not stir. She simply lay still, silence and peaceful.

The sun rose as usual, how could the world go on? How could everything be normal when so much had happened in the last few hours? The innocence that had been stolen. The pain that had been caused. But still the sun rose.

With Hermione's hand tightly clasped in her own, Minerva rested her head next to her former pupil's. Whether it was seconds or hours Minerva didn't know, but it felt like an eternity before a weak voice whispered,

"I love you too".

**Reviews please!**


End file.
